Le Party in La Forest
by WhiteMinkle
Summary: When an SI goes far too back in time, travels the remnant?, Messes up all the meeting with the Canon Characters, how is he suppose to teach? Well, by throwing them in the forest and teaching them to survive, Of course, Ozpin style . [SI] [AU]


**Hello there!**

**Sorry If it had seem that I haven't been updating my books, I decided that I would atleast release 1 - 2 Chapters every 10 days, earlier if I really don't have anything to do.**

**While I do love writing and enjoy very much, I still have other hobbies that I prefer to do, like Baking. ;)**

**I planned that I would of started to write this book when [A Mask of Facades] has atleast 5 or 10 Chapters but RWBY is just exciting me too much.**

**This Fanfiction is an AU, The Insane Kind~**

**Disclaimer : If you have any problems with homosexual relationships or easily offended, this story is not for you.**

**~Spoilers~**

**RWBY Does Not Belong To Me**

**RWBY Was Created By Monty Oum**

**[Bless His Soul]**

**Nothing belongs to me and belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Admission**

"Torchwick." Torchwick hummed before flipping his hair, staring intently at a mirror. "Torchwick!" He sighed before pulling out hair spray, flooding the place with a strong smell.

"TORCHWICK!" Junior smashed his hands on the table, he winced as he felt the table crack. Torchwick grunted in annoyance before glaring at him, "What do you want Junior?" Junior took deep breaths before calming down.

"I should be asking that to you Torchwick." He clicked his tongue, "Your men are stupid." Junior opened his mouth to say something before the door was blasted open. "HOLA AMIGOS!"

Torchwick glanced fearfully at the door, "D-did you invite him tonight?" Junior held Torchwick's hand for comfort, "N-no."

"THEN WHY IS HE HERE?!"

The man stepped in, covered in smoke before pouting, realizing that Junior and Roman weren't looking at him, "Why are you guys looking away from me?"

Junior gulped, "Nothing!" He stared at Junior intently before sitting on one of the stools, "Soooo..." He drawled out, "What have you been planning wicky-wick?" Roman gulped before slicking back his hair.

"O-oh you know..." He fumbled with his words, "Been here and there." He raised an eyebrow, Torchwick shaking in fear. "Hoho..."

"T-the usual?" Junior asked while reaching for something underneath the bar, "Yep." He nodded, "You know me so well Junior." He laughed before stepping on Roman's fingers, Junior's jaw dropped as the man's shoes crushed Roman's fingers. "FUCK!" Roman cursed, "How the fuck are you doing that?!" He winced in pain before his Aura healed it back up.

The man hummed before smiling lightly, "Oh you know." He grabbed Roman's head before smashing it on the table.

"I don't like the way your playing this games Roman." Roman gulped, he never used his first name unless he was in deep shit. "W-what did I do?" Roman regretted asking that, the grip on his head was tightening to the point he can see the Salon in Heaven.

"I ain't playing your games!" Roman panicked, "O-OKAY! OKAY!" Roman sighed, Junior watched fearfully before putting the mysterious substance in front of him, "There you go."

He cheered before taking a sip, he sighed contently. "Well done like always Junior." He took another sip of his drink, an uncomfortable silence setting in, Roman gulped and didn't dare to move. He laughed as he took another sip before whispering in Roman's ear,

"You better not do anything or you're going to be Cinder's bitch boy." Roman nodded and as soon as he was finally out of reach, he collapsed on the floor.

He dusted himself before standing up, winking at the girls who collapsed on the floor, he pushed open the doors and finally he was gone.

Junior sent looks of pity towards Torchwick, he took deep breaths before finally calming down, he looked towards the drink to find it wasn't finished it, curiosity won him over and he dared to take a sip.

"Milk?" He choked before gripping his throat, "SHIT!" Junior cursed, "Call an ambulance!"

The man grinned as he put on his earphones, his fingers clicking on the start, ignoring Roman choking in the background, poison was so outdated.

* * *

_[Play Rasputin Funk Overload]_

_"There lived a man, in russion long ago..."_

* * *

The elevator dinged as it announced his arrival, the door opened before he was greeted by gigantic clockworks.

"Jeez Ozpin, the clocks ticking?" He snickered before he flopped down on the one of the seats, he looked around, taking everything in.

The roof was covered by gigantic gears, a single desk and a few seats, green litered the place and a gigantic window showcasing the majestic view of Vale.

"I don't even understand that joke 30." 30 raised an eyebrow, he never knew how Ozpin always got his name correctly, "So..." He drawled out, a smirk growing on his face, "When do I start?"

Glynda's eyes widened before she almost broke the table, "And pray tell, what did he mean by that Headmaster?" 30 watched as Glynda's irk grew bigger and bigger before a loud caw interrupted them, 30 looked over Ozpin's shoulder as a black blur kept growing bigger and bigger.

"I do not know what you mean Glynda." Ozpin leaned towards 30 with a smirk, "I totally do know." 30 returned with his own before the black blur shifted and broke through the window.

"OZ!" Qrow landed, his unruly hair blowing in the wind and vomit decorating his shirt, he glared hatefully at 30 before attempting to stab him, "YOU BITCH ASS THIRTY!" 30 grew mad before launching Qrow out of the window.

"IT'S 30 YOU JACKASS!"

Ozpin watched it all with a smirk but it dropped when he stared at the massive hole in his now broken window.

Glynda clutched her head in pain but her breaths were labored, "Just what are you playing Headmaster?"

Ozpin stared at Glynda intently, making her nervous but dropped it, "I want him to be a teacher."

Glynda's jaw dropped while 30 whistled, "Way to be suble Oz." A black blur shot through the sky once again before Qrow landed back in the office, breathing heavily, "I. Fucking. Fell. Through. 10. Floors. Jackass." 30 smiled.

"I love you too Qrow, but I think Tai would be Jealous." Qrow blushed before fumbling with his words.

Ozpin laughed before taking a sip of his coffee, 30 finally dropped it before going back to the topic. "Really?" Ozpin raised an elegant brow.

"You really are trusting me with children." A statement rather than a question.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because."

30 remained silent, ignoring Glynda and Qrow's scathing glares, "You absolute madman." Ozpin grinned before 30 exploded in laughter.

"Deal."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Ozpin dropped his mug in shock when 30 showed a feral grin.

"Oh. the _pleasure_ is all mine."

30 continued to laugh as the elevator finally left.

"I think I fucked up."

"Yep." Glynda nodded.

Qrow sighed before trying to fly away but was held in place by Glynda's semblance. He turned around to find Ozpin looking him with a glare that could kill.

"What's the matter Oz?"

Ozpin remained silent before -

"I'm sueing you." Qrow's jaw dropped.

"I'll see you in court."

Curse his luck.

* * *

"WAIT UP RUBES!" Yang shouted as Ruby grabbed Weiss and used her semblance, "WHAT THE HELL RUBY?!"

Ruby ignored her shouts, even though she was dashing through the halls, she made sure to get her daily Weiss smell, "ARE YOU SMELLING MY HAIR!?" Weiss asked, repulsed, "WHAT!" She panicked, decativating her semblance and came crashing on the ground.

"N-nononononono!" She waved her hands, accidentally smacking Jaune into the floor, "Are you okay partner?" Pyrrha asked, she sent a glare towards Ruby but she didn't notice it, too busy panicking.

"SHUT UP YOU DOLTS!" Weiss shouted and everyone calmed down, "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Pyrrha helped Jaune stood up and soon Nora and Ren followed them.

Ruby smiled as she sent a warning glare towards Blake and Yang, "Race you there!" She vanished in a swirl of rose petals.

Yang groaned and Blake continued to walk normally, reading her books, "Ugh, that sister of mine." She grumbled but started to run.

"Why am I in this disfunctional team...?" Weiss muttered before following after, Blake continued to walk and read her books, _50 Shades of Grey._

Ruby continued to run before she finally arrived in the classroom, with a mighty tug and the scream of gods, she pushed the door open.

She instantly stepped inside before Weiss and Yang smashed into her, "OWIEEEE!" They all landed in a heap but they tried to look at their teacher.

_Please don't be a boy... [Ruby]_

_Please be normal... [Weiss]_

_HEY I'M YANG! WANNA FIGHT!? BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, THAT'S FINE TOO BAKA! [Yang]_

Black beady eyes stared at them, he had a horse head but they all paid their attention to what was againts his head, Weiss felt her world shatter.

A gun was pointed at his head and he mechnically turned around, Ruby didn't know how but she had a feeling that the horse was smiling, he put the gun right beside him and waved at them.

"Welcome students." A tear drop flew down the side of his face before sucking noises were heard, they looked to find a straw going inside of the mouth connected to a thermos.

"Take a sit, take a sit." Everyone stared weirdly at their new teacher before they all sat down, "So, class is about to start, any questions?" Everyone raised their hands but the door was once again opened.

"SORRY!" Team JNPR stepped in, "We're late!"

The horse man smiled, "No problem, take your sit." Jaune sighed in relief before they all sat down.

"So, questions again?" He hummed before looking around, "You." He pointed at Weiss, Weiss took deep breaths, "Are you a Faunus?"

Every Faunus Ear's perked up, they all stared at him intently but he just _smiled_ and didn't say anything. "Erm, aren't you going to answer it teach?" Velvet raised her hands and they swore they heard a girlish squeal somewhere.

"Another one please?"

Jaune raised his arm, "What's your name?" He questioned.

He tensed up before smacking his snout? "How could I forget?" He turned around and wrote the number 30 in the board.

"My name is 30, and I am here to teach you how to survive~."

Everyone whispered among themselves, Ruby raised her hands, "Like Thirty?" The lights flickered, and 30 was glaring at her, "No, 30." Everyone tilted their heads in confusion.

"What's the difference?" 30 stayed silent, "You get to live." Everyone gulped.

Cardin finally gathered his courage, "Who names their child 30?" He snickered and the rest of Team CRDL snickered as well.

In a flash, he was sitting at his desk sipping more of his coffee, "Don't blame me, blame the Author for being so damn lazy to think of a name, do you think I wanted this name? If it was up to me I would of picked a better name, why is the Author so bad of thinking of names that the only name he can think of are Numbers, do you even know how much I want to kill myself." He continued to mutter as he took massive gulps.

Velvet, for some reason, glared at Cardin that got his knees shaking. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!" The teacher screamed as he tried to kick something from underneath the table.

A flash of light and he finally calmed down, "She's gone..." He looked around before clearing his throat, ignoring all the people staring at him.

Pyrrha raised her hand this time, "How are you going to teach us Survival teacher?" 30 hummed, I guess it was okay to call him Teacher other than Thirty.

He held his chin before nodding, "Practical Lessons will be held next time, for now, it just introductions." Everyone cheered and soon enough everyone did their thing.

30 didn't ask for anyone's names or anything, he wasn't interested in side characters and the Author was too lazy to make OC's to fill the class.

Velvet kept staring at him weirdly and he was kinda freaking out, weirdest boner yet.

Ruby won't let go of Weiss, Weiss was trying to stab Ruby, Yang was crossing her arms and kept pouting at him or Ruby, Blake still won't stop reading her book, but he swore he can hear chains in the desks.

Pyrrha kept smelling Jaune's hair, he was blushing as hell but his face was all twisted up, he probably thinks it's weird.

_Are we suppose to be married now?_

I never know what's going on the Arc boy's head, Nora kept wooing Ren that won't stop blushing while looking at Jaune.

He stared at the gun on the table before sighing, maybe another time.

The bell rang and he finally stood up and just vanished?

Everyone looked around before shrugging, it was time for another class.

* * *

Jaune sighed as he rested his hand againts the table, Pyrrha wouldn't stop touching him and he was frankly getting in the mood, which is a bad thing in front of their new teacher.

"Why aren't you eating anything Jaune?" Ruby, his first friend asked, he was happy to be her friend but she wasn't really acting like a friend, she kept sending glares towards Jaune and that makes him sad. "Nothing Rubes."

He took a bit out of his chicken nuggets and he swore he felt his world explode, "W-who made this?" Jaune muttered and a tray landed right near him.

"I did." He turned around and the same dead beady eyes stared at him, he screamed like a little bitch and everyone turned to stare at him, "My ears..." He held the side of his horse head.

"Teach?!" Yang shouted, jaw dropping, "Nice to meet you to Xiao-long." Yang twitched, "Can't you just call me Yang?" He waved it off, "Maybe next time."

"Oooooh~ Teach, what you got there." Nora leaned over his shoulder, He raised an horse brow, "Why pancakes Ms. Valkyrie." She inhaled deeply as he sliced it up, "Are you going to eat that?" 30 got flashbacks from a certain channel's music video.

"Um.." He picked a piece and it went down his snout...? "Yes." He looked down until to find it gone. "Ms. Valkyrie, behave." He turned around to find Nora having a seizure on the floor. "MS VALKYRIE?!" He picked her up before Nora aggresively held his head.

"Marry me."

30's jaw dropped, "Nani?" Nora tugged the horse head off and soon multiple flashes of the Camera echoed.

He had silky black hair with onyx eyes, he had a scar that went down his eyes, like Weiss's, he had a jawline to die for and soon, Velvet fainted with a fountain of blood.

"MS VALKYRIE!?" He half shrieked, he picked up his horse mask and put it back on, "Bad bad bad!" He scolded Nora, Nora was too busy staring at him with half-liddled eyes, "Make me pancakes mister."

He looked around to find Weiss's jaw dropped and Ruby staring at him and Weiss with crazy eyes, Yang was blushing and squirming and Blake was preparing some rope.

"Fuck..."

"YOUR NOT A FAUNUS!?" Weiss screamed to the point where all the windows broke, He looked around, "Glynda's gonna have my ass.." He stopped before going deep into thought, "Or am I gonna have her ass?"

He didn't know, Glynda was weird.

"Yes, Ms. Schee, I am not a Faunus." He sent a slight glare, "Do you want to shout it out more?" Weiss mouth shut and she whispered, "Why are you wearing that mask?"

He turned around before playfully whispering, "Because it's funny." The horse mask smiled and she drew back, horrified.

"Maybe, I should have a harem of Weisspai and 30pai." 30 turned around to Ruby's muttering, he shook his head, this kids are weird, he stood up and left, but not before Nora latched on his leg.

* * *

Night time came and everyone was finally asleep.

30 landed in front of Ozpin's office and went inside, Ozpin raised an elegant brow before turning around to stare at him.

"What brought you here at this hour?"

30 stayed silent before reaching for something behind him, Ozpin tensed up before calming down.

30 smacked the thermos down, "Wanna have a drink for Old's time sake friend?" Ozpin took a cup and 30 poured him some.

"It's been awhile since we last shared a cup." 30 laughed, "Yes..."

They enjoyed their cup before 30 spoke up, "Must we really do this?" Ozpin sighed before looking at the sighs of Vale.

Everyone laughing, partying, the ignorant lives they live, sometimes Ozpin envy their ignorance.

"You know we have to."

30 stayed silent before pouring another cup for himself.

"Salem is still our friend." Ozpin tensed up before knocking 30's cup towards the wall, "MUST YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT?!"

30 sighed, "Ozma you poor fool." Ozpin took deep breaths before calming down, "Why can you never let her go?"

_Because I seen your so called Master Plan for the Future Oz._ He bit his lip.

"Salem didn't want this Oz." Oz irk grew bigger and he was tempted to strangle him. "You never knew her that well, I was the one that loved her."

30 sighed, "And that is why you must understand."

"ENOUGH!"

Ozpin cradled his headache, "Just leave for tonight." 30 stared at him before picking up his stuff.

"You must let go of the past Oz."

He turned around to look at the blackened sky.

"I know 30, I know."

* * *

**Chapter Over!**

**This is the new book, [Le Party in Le Forest], A new chapter for [A Mask of Facades] will be released later on today, or for some people, I guess tomorrow.**

**I wanted to hold writing the book for now but I couldn't help myself.**

**Please tell me your opinions and help me improve the book.**

**If anyone wants to know all of the changes, please tell me.**

**More Information on OC, 30 will be revealed next chapter~.**

**Signing out.**

**-WhiteMinkle.**


End file.
